1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device for controlling the electric devices on a bicycle.
2. Background Information
A control device controls an electric device that is mounted on a bicycle such as an electric gear shift device. The control device is provided with two operating members on the handlebar for example, in the form of levers for gear shifting, and outputs different actuation signals in accordance with the operation of the two operating members (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-168751). In the conventional control device, the two operating members move independently.